


Best Not To Question It

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I know it's not a drabble, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: No one knew how it happened. It started out simple. The four of them were fighting Cactuars and Slactuars on the rock spines in Alstor Slough. Noctis had to warp to the other rock spine to get the last one (why was the thing even separated from the others to begin with made no freaking sense), but the creatures were finally gone.It was when Noctis warp back to his friends did it happened.





	Best Not To Question It

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this baby around 2 am. Based off a weird glitch of sort I saw when my sister was playing the new time quest. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and any possible ooc-ness from the characters.

No one knew how it happened. It started out simple. The four of them were fighting Cactuars and Slactuars on the rock spines in Alstor Slough. Noctis had to warp to the other rock spine to get the last one (why was the thing even separated from the others to begin with made no freaking sense), but the creatures were finally gone.

It was when Noctis warp back to his friends did it happened. The second Noctis got back, the first thing they took notice was that across from them on the other rock spine, was a small figure standing there.

“What is that?” asked Noctis, pointing the sole figure that is now running up and down the rock spine.

“I think that’s a Cacutar. Odd. What’s he doing all alone?” Ignis squinted his eyes to see that it was waving its arms in the air.

“This is a moment worth remembering,” said Gladio, with a big smile on his face. “I don’t know why, but this is funny.”

Noctis nodded his head in agreement. “Prompto, get a photo of it! Prompto!”

That’s when they notice the second thing.

Prompto wasn’t with them. At all.

“Where’s Prompto?” Noctis asked his friends. “He was with you guys when I warp over there, right?”

“He was!” answered Galdio. “He was fighting next to us!”

“Well, where is he?”

“I don’t know!”

Ignis, while worried about their dear friend, took notice of the sole figure on the rock spine.

For you see, it was yelling at them, as if it was trying to grab their attention.

“Guys! Guys! Guess what I got?” it cried in a faint but familiar voice.

“That’s not a Cacutar! That’s Prompto!” shouted Ignis.

Noctis and Gladio looked at each other, then at Ignis, and then back at each other before finally looking at Prompto.

“Prompto! What the fuck are you doing over there?” Noctis yelled to him.

“I don’t know! One minute I was with Ignis and Gladio, the next minute, I was over here! But look! I found a Cacutar Needle!”

“Prompto, get your ass over here now!” screamed Gladio.

“But the Cacutar Needle!”

“NOW!”

“I’ll just meet you guys where the rocks meet!” Prompto then ran down the rock spines.

Without hesitation, Noctis quickly went back on his chocobo and rode off to meet Prompto, ditching the other two.

“How did he get over there?” Gladio asked Ignis, as the two climbed onto their chocobos.

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” admitted Ignis, as he too was confused.

After reuniting with Prompto, the three of asked him one more time how he got separated from the others. Prompto sadly couldn’t give them the answer they were looking for. At least he still got that Cactuar Needle in his hand to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much what happened to my sister. Noctis warp strike to the other rock, he warp back, Prompto somehow was on the other rock, and me and sister were laughing our ass off because we legit thought it was a wild Cactuar.


End file.
